Chance at a New Life
by The Amber Author
Summary: Twelve year-old Percy is only too glad to be leaving to Yancy's if it meant he was getting away from Gabe, his abusive step-father. However, going to Yancy's meant more than shielding himself from his step-father. That year, there were choices Percy had to be brave enough to take- choices that could change his life forever. But what could Percy do, when he couldn't even face Gabe?


Let's be straight forward- my name is Percy Jackson, and I wish I was never born.

Why? Well, I could start at any point in my life to prove it, but the worst thing? My personal nightmare? My step-father- Gabe Ugliano.

I don't get to see him a lot since my mom sends me to boarding schools all the time. I was always afraid of leaving her with him- he had never relented to hurting _me, _so I was always afraid he would go after my mom. But whenever it was time to leave, I was secretly relieved; and I hated myself for that.

Today, I'll be leaving for my new boarding school- Yancy Academy. I'm standing beside the door, both my suitcases already inside my mother's car.

I slide into car. It's old, and scrathed in several places, but that's probably because Smelly Gabe tends to make a few 'accidents' driving it. He gets drunk sometimes, you see. My mother doesn't object to this, and that's probably a good move, too. Gabe likes to think our entire apartment with everything in it belongs to him.

I look out of the window, taking in the beautiful view of New York city. I know, I know. Who admires a city he lives in, and looks at everyday? The truth is, I don't see much of New York, really. With Gabe living with us, I'd be lucky to glimpse the back yard. _If _I'm conscious.

We're finally at the station. My mom parks the car and helps me with my luggage.

When I'm ready to go, she looks at me with her soft, brown eyes- always loving and warm.

"Make new friends, Percy." My mother says, ruffling my hair. I try to act like it annoys me a bit, but for a fact, I love it when my mother does that.

"I'll try, mom." I say. Although I add in my mind, _Until I get kicked out. _

See, I never last for more than an year at school. Making friends isn't easy. Gabe likes to shove that fact in my face when he's trying to 'discipline' me.

I hate my step-father. I really do. But I can't do anything about. I don't know if that makes me a coward, but I'm afraid to stand up to Gabe. It's bad enough my mom has to stay with him- but what if he does something worse? What if he hurt her? I'm not putting anything past Gabe.

My mom is an amazing lady. But she makes mistakes, too. Gabe is her biggest one. I keep asking her why she married him; because even excluding the fact that he hurts me, he's also a unemployed jerk, but she just smiles at me wistfully and says she's protecting me. If she only knew.

"Now dear," my mother says. "Remember, I love you. No matter what." She kisses my forehead.

My heart warms, and suddenly, nothing matters anymore. It doesn't mater if Gabe hits me within an inch of my life, and if doesn't matter if I get expelled from every single school in America; my mom will always love me.

"Good bye, Percy." she says. I wave to her as she walks back to the car and watch her as she drives away.

Sighing, I pick my bags and climb into the bus; into a new school, a new life, and away from Gabe. Little did I know, this was much more than refuge from my abusive step-father.

_**-Line Break-**_

"Hey, are you saving this seat for anyone?" I look up to see who's talking. A boy who looks like he's too tall to be twelve is towering above me, looking apprehensive.

He has brown hair which is tucked under his bright-red Capri cap. He also has crutches, but I don't know why. Both his feet seem to be touching the ground right now.

"Um, no. You can sit here." I say. All the kids do this at the beginning of term. They ask if they can sit with me, or pair up with me in P.E or something until they realize who I really am- no one important.

The boy sits down beside me, looking relieved he's found a seat. He sighs, then turns to me. He tries for a smile, but it comes out more like a grimace. The boy holds out his hand to me.

"My name is Grover Underwood. You?"

I shake his hand slowly. "Percy Jackson."

Grover smiles, and this time, it actually looks like a smile. "Nice to meet you, Percy." Grover says, adjusting his crutches warily.

"Here," I say, feeling a little sorry for him. "Let me help you with those."

Grover gratefully gives me his crutches, and I carefully set them against the back of the seat in front of me, so that they don't fall and slide backwards.

"Thanks," Grover says, smiling at me again. I smile back.

"No problem."

We stay silent for a few moments. Grover doesn't ask me anything else, which is kind of odd. From my experience, kids ask their new acquaintances questions like, 'Where are you from,' or, 'What's your dad's job', and so, but Grover seems like he doesn't want to know. I like that about him.

The bus comes to a stop. I'm sure we aren't there yet, and I don't know why he stopped. I look out of the window to see if something's wrong.

Then, something unexpected happens.

**I'm not sure if I want to make this AU, or just Percy Jackson with an abusive Gabe. What do you guys think? If AU, then I have a VERY good set up :D.**


End file.
